


The Birds and the Bees

by Blaine_Eliseo



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaine_Eliseo/pseuds/Blaine_Eliseo
Summary: Steve is not yet ready to have the talk with his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Buzzfeed video I saw today. Hope you guys like this. :)

Steve and Y/N having the bird and the bees talk with their daughter Caden. 

\--

"She's only eight years old, Y/N. Don't you think its a little too early?" Steve rested his chin on his wife's shoulder, pouting at her suggestion. It was a breezy Friday that night and Y/N was preparing their dinner while Steve trailed behind her -much like a lost puppy, as usual. 

"The earlier she knows the better it is, Stevie." The brown haired woman told her husband of twelve years. "We'll explain it carefully to her. I want her to have the talk with us rather than learn this stuff from other people, or worse, the internet." 

Steve finally agreed as he sighed in defeat, murmuring something along the lines of, "I guess, you're right." 

Y/N giggled, a soft smile following before she kissed Steve. "Now go call her and tell her to help you set the table. We'll talk with her after the meal." 

Steve returned to the kitchen, carrying an overly excited child in his arms. Caden Elyse Rogers was a mini replica of Y/N with Steve's deep blue orbs, golden locks, and plump lips. Steve was totally smitten the moment she was born. He was always around her, taking pictures of her as he kept track of her growth. He loved spoiling her, much to Y/N's dismay, and he was always so protective. 

"Mommy!" The little girl squealed once she saw Y/N in the middle of the room. She untangled her arms around Steve's neck and hopped off his hold, eager to see what her mother was preparing. "Hey sweet pea, why don't you go help daddy prepare the plates." 

Steve proceeded to assist Caden set the table up despite her protest that she could do it all by herself.  
"Careful, little duck." Steve kept reminding her to be gentle with the plates remembering the last time Caden accidentally hurt herself after breaking one. 

Y/N soon placed the freshly cooked pasta with some broccoli and green peas. 

"No potatoes?" Their blue eyes on the verge of disappointment. She chucked at how similar they looked before presenting the baked potatoes she made for the father-daughter duo. 

"As if I'd forget." She playfully rolled her eyes after they cheered at the potatoes being served. 

\--

Caden was coloring on her art book when both her parents came inside her room. 

"Are you going to tuck me in now?" She asked, closing her book and putting her art supplies back in place. 

"Yeah sweetie, did you brush your teeth?" Y/N inquired and checked to see if her daughter had cleaned her room like you instructed earlier. 

Steve had always beed so carefree with the kid Y/N had to take on the stricter parent role to balance things out. He loved playing with her all the time, and had a bad habit of spoiling her, to the point of sometimes tolerating her antics. Caden had Steve wrapped around her little fingers without knowing it. She could ask for anything and Steve would give it to her. Even Y/N herself was easily persuaded by the child with a simple smile and please. It drove her crazy despite how adorable they both looked. 

"I did mommy!" She beamed proudly and smiled widely showing off her white pearls. 

"Great, now come on let's tuck you in bed." Steve praised and carried the kid off. "But I kinda wanted to play more, daddy." 

"We'll get to play more tomorrow, little duck." Steve promised and helped Caden in bed. "Mommy and I want to talk with you though." 

"About what?" Caden's eyes perked up. 

"Have you ever wonder how babies are made, sweetie?" Y/N asked sitting on Caden's bed. 

"Well, I know how they're made." She replied nonchalantly. Steve stiffened at his baby girl's answer. Y/N too was surprise but wasn't near the shock Steve was feeling. Who had corrupted their child's mind? 

"Parents ask for babies from God." Caden stated knowingly. Steve and Y/N felt relief wash over them after her innocent answer. 

"That's right. See she knows how babies are made. Let's get her to bed now." Steve whispered to his wife, who in return squeezed his hand, a way of telling him to get on with the plan. 

"God gives parents their babies that's true, but do you know how babies are actually made?" Y/N asked while Steve prepared himself for the explanation that would follow through. 

"God put the baby in your tummy." Caden pointed at her mother's stomach. "And I grew in there!" 

"Okay, yes, that's also right but you see," Steve really wanted to not tell her daughter how the whole thing worked. 

"Mommy and daddy made you together." Steve explained. 

"How?" Caden inquired, as she grabbed the Captain America teddy bear that Phil gave her when she was a child and hugged it tightly. Y/N and Steve took notice at her change of demeanor. An awkward and unsure look was plastered on her face as she held the bear closer to her chest. 

"Well," Steve paused unsure if he should tell her the next details. Y/N looked at him, as she tried to prevent the laughter that threatened to come out of her. 

"Remember what we told you back then. About girls having flowers and boys having birds?" Y/N stepped in seeing that Steve needed time to formulate words in his head. 

"Yeah." Caden answered in a low voice showing her discomfort. 

"Is this making you uncomfortable? Do you not like taking about it?"

Canden shook her head, "not really it's just weird." She told them. 

Steve cleared his throat and decided continue. "Well, when a man and woman love each other and are married to each other they sometimes want to have a child." 

"Like you and mommy?" 

"Yeah, like me and mommy." Steve nodded. "Well in order to have a baby mommy and daddy must-" 

"work together?" 

"Yeah, work together." Y/N repeated, smiling at her child's innocence. It would soon be gone the moment she'll know how the world works. Y/N understood why Steve was always so protective but there comes a certain age where a child has to learn about certain things. That includes about how humans multiplied.

"But we also have to do something else." Steve added. Caden listened closely, despite how uncomfortable it was getting for her. "When mommy and I are on bed, we have to get under the blanket and do a special dance so that my bird and her flower will meet each other. When they meet together a baby is formed inside mommy's tummy." 

Y/N never thought she's see the day Captain America explain the birds and the bees to his daughter. It was truly a funny scene, Y/N bit her tongue lightly as she looked at the two blondes and their uncomfortable faces. 

"How do the bird and flower meet?" 

"Huh?" Y/N wanted Steve to handle this one and decided to not speak.

"How do the bird and flower meet, daddy?" 

"We'll explain that later when you're older." Steve told her and he could see Y/N raising her eyebrows at him. Steve sighed, ignoring the look on her wife's face. 

"Mommy and daddy have to take off their clothes." Y/N explained and Caden scrunched her face up. The couple wasn't sure if it was good sign or not. 

"People are only allowed to do that when they're married." Steve piped in. He was using his Captain America voice and Y/N wanted nothing more than to laugh at that moment. 

"And then daddy's bird will release something that's called sperm and that will enter inside mommy's body. It will stay in mommy's eggs and grow until a baby is ready." 

By that time both Steve and Caden looked really uncomfortable but Y/N decided to continue her explanation. 

"What mommy and daddy did is called-"

"Fondue." Steve completed the sentence himself. "And only married people should do that." He reminded the girl. 

Y/N chuckled. "Back then people called it fondue but now it's called sex. Right, Steve?" 

"Sex," Caden repeated and Steve winced at hearing his child saying the word. 

"And daddy's bird is called a penis while mommy's flower is called a vagina." Y/N informed the child. 

"Penis and vagina?" Steve winced again while Y/N only smiled. He wasn't ready for Caden to know all of these stuff but here he was sitting in front of her explaining how sex worked.

"But keep using bird and flower." Steve told the kid. "Penis and vagina is a big word used by old people." 

"So now do you understand how babies are actually made?" 

Caden nodded, smiling shyly. "The special dance is called fondue or sex. The flower and bird meet each other and the baby stays and grows in mommy's stomach." 

"Very good." Y/N smiled pleased at how their conversation went despite the fact that Steve would groan or wince every minute. 

"And only married people do that. So you're not allowed to do that until you're at least twenty eight years old." Steve told Caden, who nodded her head. 

"Do you have any questions?" Y/N asked, wanting to make sure Caden understood everything. 

"No, I don't think so." She answered and started laying down on her bed. Steve tucked her in and made sure her pillows were in place. "I just don't get why people want to do that." 

Y/N smiled at her daughter, "someday when you find a person you love you'll understand." She then proceeded to kiss Caden on her forehead and cheeks. 

"You'll find that person when you're older. Not fifteen years, little duck. Daddy's talking about twenty or maybe thirty years old. For now you just enjoy being a child and being with mommy and daddy."

"I only love mommy and daddy." Caden said smiling as sleep started to invade her mind. 

"We love you too, little duck." Steve kissed her cheeks and her forehead, turning the lamp off before they left her room. 

\--

"That went well." Y/N said smiling at Steve. 

"I guess so. She took it well." Steve agreed, however he was still frowning. Caden was growing up too fast for his liking. It felt like it was only yesterday that Caden said her first words -which happened to be 'dada' and Steve just lost it. Now she knew about how humans reproduce. Time passed by quickly. What's next? A boy in their doorstep? 

"Steve she's still eight years old, boys won't be knocking on our doors any time soon." Y/N reassured him, as if she just read his mind and led her husband to bed. 

"They better not, my heart is not ready for that yet." Y/N could only laugh at her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique are more than welcome. :)


End file.
